


Darkest Day

by WittyWritter96



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bromance, Character Death, Crying, F/M, Lots of bad language, everyone is grown up, everyone is sad, in every chapter, jack being a cutie, you are gonna cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWritter96/pseuds/WittyWritter96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 20 years since the battle against Pitch and his army of nightmares. Another dark day comes over the Guardians, but more so for the Guardian of Hope. With broken hope in his heart, will Bunny's center be restored or left shattered in pieces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not owe anything expect for my OC and orginal plot.  
> Chapters will be kinda short at first.

It was the middle of winter and a storm was brewing. Snow, at first falling slowly, was now a couple of feet deep with more snow still falling. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. The children in the town of Burgess ran out of their warm homes into the snow, excited that school was once more canceled.

"Snow Day!" called a flying, white haired boy. He flew over the children, glad that he could see their smiling faces and for them to look up and see him. It has been 20 years since Pitch attacked and almost took over the world. Jack smiled sadly as he look at all the children and noticed that none of them was even born when the battle happened. In fact, they were the children of the children that helped save the world.

Jack flew over to Jamie's house and saw the once young boy, now a man, standing at the doorstep watching his own son playing in the snow. Jamie looked up at the sky and smiled, as if remembering a happy childhood memory. The young adult then went inside to get warm, not seeing the young Guardian watching him with sad eyes. Jack smiled and flew all over the world to bring winter to the children of the world. Jack smiled wickedly. And maybe to a certain rabbit's Warren.

* * *

 

"FROST! I'M GONNA KILL YA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Bunny roared.

"Oh, come on Bunny! Have a little fun!" Jack laughed as he continued to fly away from the angry Easter Bunny.

"FUN?! YOU FROZE MY BLOODY WARREN! AGAIN!" Bunny lunged at Jack but missed.

Jack flew up one of the tunnels to escape Bunny's wrath and froze the entrance so the angry Pooka can't go after him.

"JACK FROST!" Bunny pounded against the ice causing a few cracks to be heard.

Jack winched. Bunny was going to kill him. I was only trying to cheer him up, thought Jack. Jack became sad when he thought of Bunny's reaction to Sophie's light going out last year. She believed longer than most but the light faded until it was gone. Bunny was heart-broken. He had grown close to the child, even letting her come to the Warren to paint eggs after she had snuck in that one time 20 years ago.

Jack was flying over his home town when he heard that oh, so familiar scream. The one he heard when she were only a child and had snuck into the Warren that dreadful Easter 20 years ago. Jack's heart dropped. "Wind! Take me there!" So he flew towards the scream of a dying soul, praying that she was still alive and he would make it in time.

In the end, he was too late to save her. "Sophie..."


	2. The Death of a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shot heard across the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be sad....

It was a robbery gone wrong. Sophie was walking down the streets of Burgess when a man ran out of the local ban with a canvas bag in his hand. When he spotted Sophie, he panicked when she screamed as soon as she saw the gun in hand. She tried to move, but her legs were frozen. The gun went off. A bang echoed in the air as she screamed . A flash of red. Her body fell to the ground as the robber ran off with his prize and people swarmed around the young woman.

Jack flew in among the adults surrounding the dying young woman, not noticing them going through him. He didn't even feel the pain and loneliness that came with it. All he saw was Sophie lying on the ground with blood surrounding her, leaking from the hole in her chest. A first responder was kneeling by her as he urged her to stay with him but he knew it was too late. There was nothing he could do.

Jack kneeled by the ex-believer with tears in his eyes as he tried to take her hand but to no avail. He soon heard Bunny behind him, no anger left in his eyes as he took in the scene before him. He knelt next to Jack and stared at Sophie, his once believer. Bunny couldn't believe his eyes. The girl that he watched grow up, watched as her light on the globe faded, was here bleeding to death in front of him. Tears gathered in his eyes, almost hidden by his grey fur.

Bunny looked at her paling face and saw her light green eyes already becoming glassy, her blonde hair tipped with blood. Both Guardians knew in their now heavy hearts there was nothing they could do to save her.

"Ankle-bitter... Sophie..." Bunny's words were shaky and was on the verge of sobbing. He reached for her pale hand, hoping, that he could touch her one last time, hold her hand like he used to when he lead her through his Warren. Jack watched with sad eyes, knowing that Bunny's hand would go right through. Sophie didn't believe anymore. They all had watched her light go out on the Believer's Globe. But to his amazement, Bunny's hand gripped Sophie's as her head turned towards the two Guardians.

She looked at them with sad but hopeful eyes. Her mouth curled into a small smile as the spirits looked at her with amazement.

"Bunny. Jack. I'm sorry I forgot." Sophie whispered with clearly forced effort. Jack let his tears fall. She was too young to die like this. She had a life to live! She can't just die! Jack was not the only one whose tears fell. Bunny's tears fell into his fur, dampening his cheeks.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, ya little ankle-biter."

Sophie still smiled but she knew she wouldn't make it. She wouldn't be able to go to the Warren again. She wouldn't be able to see the other Guardians or Jamie again. But she knew she lived enough. She grew up with legends protecting her. They couldn't save now, not even if they wanted too. Oh, did they want to save her.

Said with her last breath, "Bunny. Hop, hop, hop." Her green eyes shut for the last time and her hand was dead weight in Bunny's paw. Bunny gasped as more tears fell. Jack shut his eyes to control the tears and bowed his head. Both Guardians were still kneeling on the ground as they watched Sophie taken away in a body bag.

Jack looked towards Bunny and put his cold hand on the Pooka's shoulder. The Guardian of Hope looked towards the young spirit with tear filled eyes, broken. They didn't speak. They didn't have too. The two Guardians stood up and went to the North Pole through the tunnel Bunny made.

They didn't rush as neither of them were eager to tell the others of what happened to the young woman.

When they reached North's workshop, the other Guardians were already there. Upon seeing the two depressed Guardians, all talking stopped to stare at Jack and Bunny.

As they told the others of what happened, there was no dry eyes in the building. Even the Yetis and Elves mourned for Sophie. Tooth was held by North as her sorrowful wails filled the building. Sandy floated by Jack as his hand was on the young spirit's shoulder with a grim smile. Bunny sat by the huge windows, the same one's Jack sat at during Sandy's funeral.

Bunny was broken. He just felt hollow, his heart heavy. It was worse than watching her light fade into nothing. It was just like the time he watched his entire village being wiped out. He leaned his forehead against the cold glass and closed his deep green eyes, his ears folded against his head in grief. Sophie was gone. She died when her life was only beginning. He shut his eyes against the image of Sophie bleeding out in the street, her glassy eyes staring at him, her body being lifted up in a body bag.

Bunny sat there for what seemed like hours until he heard North walk up behind him. He felt the Russian's big hand on his furry shoulder and only turned towards the big man when he heard his name. Bunny looked up into tear filled eyes, missing the usual wonder glint.

"Bunny, Easter iz in a week. You must go home." North spoke quietly to him, as if afraid he would startle his fellow Guardian. Bunny nodded and looked down, feeling lost. North sighed and walked away, knowing he can't force him to go to the Warren.

Bunny knew he had to go home, or Easter won't be able to go on. He had to move on. The Guardian of Hope looked out the window once and promised himself, he would gather the hope back into his heart and do it for his little ankle biter. For every little girl that loved Easter. For everyone. But he would never forget Sophie. No one could ever replace her. Or at least that's what he hoped with all his center.


	3. Who the heck is that? And why are they wearing black?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger appears!

Bunny changed after Sophie’s death. Whether it was for better or worse was still up for questioning. He seemed more focus than ever and almost never left his Warren. Easter has long past but Bunny still worked on future Easter plans, day and night. During Guardian meetings, he barely says a word and always leaves without a goodbye. The youngest of the Guardians seemed to be the only one who noticed the change in the Aussie, as he was there at Bunny’s most vulnerable.

Jack didn’t know what to do. The others weren’t much help either. Every time he would try to approach the subject, they just shake their heads sadly and tell him to leave Bunny alone. But he knew that Bunny would just pull away from the rest of the Guardian’s and stay in his Warren while he faded away. Jack couldn’t let that happen. It almost happened to him, at the beginning of his spirit status. Children dying right in front of him due to sickness, unseen to everyone, feeling helpless. He wasn’t able to do anything then, but he could do something now. But what? Bunny locked up Warren to everyone and the others just told him to leave it be. But how could he? Bunny was broken. During Bunny’s Easter rounds a couple of months ago, the Polka didn’t let one child see him even though he usually lets the children see a glimpse of his grey ears or fluffy white tail. Even though this Easter was one of the best Easters since the battle against Pitch, it seemed less personal. Maybe it was only Jack, but that feeling of loneliness and grief was felt through the colorful baskets and the painted eggs. It just seemed a little... greyer to Jack. The cheerful screams of children and the thump of footsteps against the ground seemed hollow. Jack just didn’t feel that same cheer he once did before... Jack was sitting on a cliff in the Antarctic, the same cliff Pitch and him spoke before the Nightmare King broke his staff and threw Jack and Baby Tooth into a icy ravine. Jack sat there, dwelling over the past and future. Thinking. Thinking about what to do. Who to talk to.

A voice broke his concentration and brought him out of the past. He turned around sharply and spotted a black figure behind him, standing out against the white landscape. He sweat dropped. Perfect way to blend in... The mystery person who spoke his name pulled off their black hood revealing a pale woman with black hair that shined blue in the cold light. Her hair had slight waves, making it somewhat unruly, and it reached down to her waist. Jack’s eyes widened. Her eyes were bright grey with flecks of every color of the rainbow that moved within her hollow irises. Down her right eye was a long scar that has long since healed. In both her ears were multiple wide silver hoops that went down the sides of her ears. The woman’s black cloak covered her entire body from view except for the tips of her long black fingernails and flowed like a group of shadows were surrounding her.

Jack stood up quickly and pointed his staff towards her with both hands in a tight grip on it, causing the shepherd’s staff to glow slightly. The mystery Goth girl held up both her hands in the ’I give up’ sign and "Whoa, Jack. Calm down, ok dude? I’m freezing cold enough already. I just need to talk to you in a non-threatening manner. Now can you please lower the glowing stick.... thingy. It’s kinda freaking me out..."

Jack was hesitant. Who was this girl and why did she want to talk to him? He didn’t know her. Sure, he doesn’t know all that many spirits, but he sure has ticked off a bunch of them. He lowered his staff, slightly, but enough for the Goth girl to know that he wasn’t going to turn her into a icicle anytime soon.

She breathed a sigh of relief and put down her hands. She was about to speak until Jack interrupted her with a question. "Who are you? Why are you here? Did I do something to make you mad because of I did, I’m leaving before you can beat me up." The darker spirit sweat dropped. ... Make that many questions.

"Ok, dude, chill." She snickered but stopped pretty quickly when she noticed Jack not laughing at all. She coughed awkwardly and tried again. "Anyways, I have something to tell you and Bunny about Sophie’s death." Here comes the hard part. Jack stiffened. "What?" He hissed with pure venom. "What about her... death?" He hoped she didn’t noticed the crack in his voice. The tremor in his hands. Or the way his breath was coming out in nervous gasps. His hopes went unnoticed as she saw all these things and  
more. The pain in his eyes. The dark shadows under his eyes. The way his skin looked stretched over his bones, like he hasn’t eaten enough. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Well?" She heard Jack say. She opened her eyes and held out hand. Jack raised an eyebrow and she just rolled her eyes and simply took his hand in her own. Jack was about to question her when her clock suddenly came to a life of its own and surrounded the both of them. Jack shut his eyes tight while they disappeared from the white landscape, leaving the land empty once again.


	4. Ah shit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait... is North hugging the stranger?! Are they friends?!

Jack felt sick to his stomach. With his eyes closed, he couldn’t see anything but he could feel his ears pop with the lack of oxygen and the sudden increase in altitude. Trying to adjust to the sudden change in surroundings, Jack tried to slow down his heartbeat and listen to what was around him. Strangely enough, he heard the workings of the Workshop. The making of toys. Yetis yelling in their strange language. A booming Russian voice.... Jack’s eyes flashed open. _Russian voice?!_

Jack turned to see they have landed in the Globe Room and North was quickly walking towards them with a cheerful grin and rosy cheeks.

"How...?" Jack looks toward the strange goth girl who took him here and saw she was grinning from ear to ear, staring right at North. Ice blue eyes widened. How did North know this girl and why did they look so happy to see each other like they haven’t seen each other in years?

"Ah! Malyutka! How good it is to see you, yes? Yes!" North boomed in his loud, Russian accented voice. The Guardian of Wonder grabbed the girl in a tight hug that lifted her off the floor until her feet were dangling far above the floor.

"North... Can’t... breathe." The girl gasped for breath as she was let go and was able to stand once again on her own two feet.

While the strange girl tried to breathe normally again, North begin to question the frost spirit.

"Jack! Why are you here and with my malyutka?" The Russian man, with his big red coat with black fur lining, matching pants and black boots to bring it all together, a white beard that would make any grown man jealous, and rosy red cheeks, smiled at the very confused frost spirit.

"Malyutka?" Jack questioned both North and the strange girl as they had begin to talk about what happened during their time apart.

The girl sighed and said, "It’s Russian for ’little one.’ I’ve told him to stop calling me that but he just won’t listen."

A bombing laughed echoed through the halls when she finished speaking. It was so loud, both of the teenagers had to cover their ears from the noise. After a full minute of loud, Russian laughter, the big man finally stopped and looked at the dark dressed girl and said, "But you are my Malyutka! Besides, it’s so close to your name, but in Russian! Everything better in Russian!"

The girl rolled her strange eyes while Jack realized something. He didn’t know her name but she knew his!

"Hey. Goth girl. What’s your name anyways? You know mine."

The girl froze at his words and slowly turned around, her grey-multicolored eyes flashing with anger. Jack gulped. _Oh no._ _What did I do now?_

"Goth... girl?" She stepped into his personal bubble, her black cloak waving behind her, even though there was no wind in the air.

"Don’t. EVER. Call. Me. That." She spoke with clear fury, emphasizing each word, eyes flashing with red. Jack stepped back nervously, his staff limp in his hand as he raised his hands in surrender. Suddenly, her anger disappeared when North laid a heavy hand on her shoulder, the shadows behind her becoming still. She took a deep breath to calm and waved her hand in North’s direction, as to give him permission to speak.

"Malyutka means ’little one’ in Russian but that is not her full name. That’s why I said almost her name in Russian. She is ’little dark one’ or Keria, as she is called. Keria is the sister of Death." North said this all with a wide grin while Jack’s eyes almost popped out of his head and Keira was just indifferent about the whole thing.

"You done yet, North?" Keira looked up and over her shoulder, staring at North with a raised eyebrow. He nodded yes and both of them looked at Jack with a questioning look in their eyes, judging his reaction.

They were not expecting the shot of ice aimed right at Keira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! *grins*


	5. And eveything goes to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack strikes out in anger and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short. Sorry!

He was shaking. Anger coursed through his veins like a fiery poison. Jack’s magic staff was held tightly in his right hand, still pointing at the black blob that has covered North and … _her_. He could barely think straight. Seeing North smile like that at her and not even hesitating in saying what she was, he cracked.

From the mass of shadows, he heard a string of cuss words and a slight gasp. His vision was red, his only thought was revenge.He tired shooting another blast of ice at the black sphere, but nothing could penetrate it. When the youth of winter shoot at the black mass for the third time, he heard a voice call out from behind the shield.

“Jack! Why are you doing zis?” Jack froze, and that was saying something. He forgot North was behind that shield as well. The Russian’s question made him think. Why was he doing this? Did she really have anything to do with Sophie’s death just because who were family was? He lowered his staff and gripped it tight in one hand, the knuckles becoming a paler white. He hung his head as he whispered, “For her. For…” he choked on his next words, unable to say anything. Tears were falling down his cheeks when North came up to him and put his large hand the boy’s shoulder, Keria still standing in the same spot as before, her cloak now motionless behind her.

Jack looked up at North with tears falling down his ice blue eyes, the large man giving him a small smile full of understanding. Jack nodded his head and looked over North’s shoulder to see something truly strange.

Keria felt, to say the least, uncomfortable. She, the sister of Death and the bringer of the end, was uncomfortable. For Death's sake, she should not be this unsettles by a display of affection! She shifted again, looking awkwardly away from the two males. She sighed and hesitantly looked back at them, noticing Jack looking her with a question in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. She raised a thin black eyebrow at him, as if to dare him to mock her. Jack just shook his head and turned back to North to ask him something. Keria didn't hear what was said but she had a guess that it had to do with her when both males turned toward her, North stroking his bread and Jack forcing a small smirk. North motioned her over a wave of his hand and asked her the dreaded question.

"Why are you here, Malyutka?" Both males looked at her, Jack with red eyes and a slight frown while North smiled brightly at her with glowing red cheeks. Keria sighed. She wasn’t looking at them but at the floor, her hands, covered by her cloak, were wringing each other nervously. Her breath caught in her throat as she thought the next words she had to say. Her mind was racing. They were going to hate her. North would no longer be her adoptive father. He would only look at her with disgust and shame. Jack would just kill her and the rest of the Guardians would help. There would be no hesitation or pity for her. After what seemed like forever in her mind, when in reality it was only seconds, she spoke.

“I need to speak to all the Guardians.” The words tasted bitter in her mouth.


	6. A Mistake was Made

The land of eternal spring was filled with quiet. No sound could be heard except for the gentle rustling of the trees, the wind blowing softly. If one walked through this land, they would see bright green trees and colorful rivers marking the landscape. Bright colorful flowers grew around the river, as if colored by the paint themselves. 

In a hill on the edge of this spring wonderland, was a door. A door that was built into the lone hill, carvings of vines and flowers marking the dark red wood. Oval shaped with thin legs and swirled designs were carved into the bottom half of the door with a Pooka shaped figure in the middle of the eggs, its paws stretched at its sides as to welcome visitors. 

Around the door, was countless vines growing on the hill, flowers on the vines blooming all the colors of the rainbow. In front of the barrow, was a vegetable garden of every type of vegetable you can think of, growing so large, one could barely see the dirt that it grew from. The owner of this magnificent spring time haven, the Guardian of Hope, came out his humble home. The peaceful energy in the air dropped, the gleeful atmosphere dissipating. 

The large Pooka looked sickly, like he hasn't seen the sun for weeks and has gone without for food for days, evidence proving that fact as his Pooka armor was loose around his arms and legs. His grey fur was lacking its usual shine, knots seen all over the rabbit's fur. His usual sparkling emerald eyes full of hope were dull, lacking his center. His big furry ears, famous for their extreme hearing, were lowered onto his head, not lifting any time soon.

The warrior approached his garden and kneeled down as if to pick from his ripe harvest, but he didn't move. Dull green eyes started at the plants, as if looking for an answer to his problems within the green leaves. He stayed there, for what seemed like hours, kneeling into the dirt. His moment of grief was cut short was a flash of colorful lights lit up the sky of the Warren.

The bright blue, green, and pink colors were so bright, it reflected onto the entire underground cave. How the lights made it underground is still a mystery, but they did and Bunny saw them. He sighed as he stood up from the ground, his legs tingling from the torture they had to endure. Hope quickly made a tunnel straight to the Pole, not even caring if it landed him outside again, and hopped to North's workshop, wondering why the Russian was calling them together this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A large hand was still gripping the handle after the lights were turned on, the man not turning around but thinking about what the little dark spirit said. He did not like the feeling in his belly and he always trusted his belly. His belly was telling him that something was wrong and spirit that he has known for thousands of years was not telling him something. And that something was important. 

Wonder just sighed and turned around with his a forced jolly simile when he heard the youngest one of their group throwing questions at the very annoyed young woman. The Guardian of Wonder smiled at the childish actions of Jack and thought how much the young teenager as grown out of his shell these past 20 years. He walked over to the two spirits, his black boots thumping against the floor. The frost spirit continued his rampage of questions, the spirit clothed in black losing her patience very quickly, as North came up behind Jack and gave a wide grin.

"Jack, my boy! Why don't you show Keria the Pole, da? She has not been here in many years and it has grown in these many years. I will send Yeti when the others come. Now go on, the both of you!" North's voice boomed in his Russian accent and Jack quickly nodded and grinned, turning his head towards Keria.

Keria obviously tried to decline the offer, but Jack was set on what North said and reached for her bare hand. He was not expecting the her reaction.

All of sudden, she was on the other side of the room, the shadows curling around, protecting her from any danger. Bright grey eyes were wide with fear, the flecks of color moving frantically in the iris. Her slim form was shaking, her hands covered by sleeves expect for the trembling tips of her fingers, her arms pulled close to her body.

North stood there with his eyes closed, a sigh escaping him. He should have remembered that. Jack just stood there shocked at the sudden movement, his pale hand still reaching out for hers. 

The youngest Guardian didn't understand. Why did she move so suddenly, as if his hand would burn hers? Sure, he was cold but was he that cold that it would hurt to touch him? He immediately crossed that off because she looked afraid, no terrified, of any type of touch. But didn't North touch her shoulder just a few minutes ago? Why was she afraid now? Jack couldn't stand the fear in her eyes anymore and decided to do what he did best. Be a Guardian. 

"It's ok. It's ok. I'm not going to touch you. We're gonna have some fun instead! How does that sound? I won't touch you I promise." Jack spread his arms out to the side to emphasize his point, his staff held loosely in one hand, and spoke softly to not scare the trembling woman. North just stood to the side and watched with amazement as Keria slowly stopped shaking, looked quickly down at her hands before she tucked them away again to whisper, "Promise?"

A grin split across Jack's face and he calmly nodded and spoke just as calmly, "Yes. Now what do you say about that tour? I'm sure there are some elves and Yetis to be terrorized."

Keria laughed softly as she followed behind the teen, the boy flying above her and laughing. North watched her and noticed she had a small smile but was still huddled under her cloak, making her look like a blob of shadows with a head popping out of it. North stroked his beard in thought but shrugged it off as nothing and sat down in front of the fireplace waiting for the arrival of the Guardians. That proved to be a mistake.


	7. Slenderman?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is being annoying and Bunny meets an old foe. Or does he?

Standing in front of the giant fireplace behind the equally as giant armchair, Bunny looked down at the sleeping figure of Wonder. The white haired man was snoring so loud that the Pooka had to press his long ears against his head in an attempt to block the ear-drum busting noise. Bunny sighed as he walked away towards the control panel facing the Globe. He looked at the bright yellow lights, staring longer at the dimming lights all across the Globe. As he scanned his eyes across the Globe, one spot in particular caught his gaze. An empty spot where two lights had shined brightly, one that lasted longer than the other until it faded into nothing almost two years ago, now buried six feet underground.

A sound down the hallways pulls his attention away from the empty spot on the Globe, the flashes of red fading into numbness once again. His two long, grey ears popped up, turning slightly to the source of the noise, trying to figure out what exactly it was.

Looking back once at the sleeping giant, Bunny grabbed his boomerangs and headed down the long hallway, any Yetis that were in his path stepped to the side, not wanting to get mangled any time soon by a broken Hope Guardian.

Following the source of the noise of what seemed to be voices, Bunny swiftly hopped down the hallway, quickly approaching a familiar, annoying voice.

' _Jack_...' Bunny thought, a tad annoyed as he began to put away his boomerangs, when he heard another voice.

' _Who the bloody hell is that?!'_ Bunny thought as he pulled out his weapons once again to lean against the wall to peer around the corner.

Dull emerald eyes scanned for a blob of white hair among the crowd of Yetis. This should have been easy, as white was not a common color _inside_ the workshop, but it took Bunny several moments before he caught sight of the winter spirit. Jack was floating above everyone including a strange figure below him and they seemed to be talking.

Bunny's breath caught in his throat. The strange voice belonged to this strange figure, who had a full black cloak on that covered him completely. Bunny could not see his face, as he had the hood up, but that did not matter to the Pooka. He remembers him from a war long since passed, among the lifeless bodies of the noble Pooka race.

His eyes burning with anger, his paws clenched around the wooden weapons, he lunged toward the black figure, ready for revenge.

* * *

"Favorite color?"

"Black."

"Favorite author?"

"Edgar Allan Poe."

"Favorite thing to do?"

"Really?"

"What? I'm just curious!"

"Well, stop. You're annoying."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!" Jack floated upside down in front of the walking Keria, trying to glare at the pale, scarred girl, but failing completely. Keria just rolled her grey eyes, the color flakes swirling in the iris, as she continued to walk among the crowd of Yetis. The sound of toys being made and grunts from the Yetis filled the long, wide hallway. Tables of all different sizes lined the walls with toys for all ages on their surfaces. There were even airplanes and magic kits flying high overhead, sprinkling glitter and confetti to the ground below.

Keria pulled her hood even lower down her face, hiding everything but half of her face, the tip of her scar showing.

"Why do you have your hood up again?" Keria looked up at the floating white haired boy, the light catching her eyes, making them seem to glow. She just rolled her strange eyes, lowering her head towards the ground, not noticing Jack's frown.

He quickly grinned and floated back upright as he rambled on about his countless pranks on the Yetis and the times where he tried to break into the workshop before he become a Guardian.

Keria rolled her eyes once again as he _kept talking._ One did not need to hear about the time he glued chicken feathers on all the Yetis which did not come out for a week, _twenty times_.

She froze as she heard a sound behind her. Sensing someone watching her, she flicked her eyes across the area, trying to locate the eyes that seemed to be burning a hole into the back of her head. Jack, however, noticed nothing and continued to ramble on about his 'legendary' pranks upon the Pole while floating above her and the surrounding Yetis.

_Thump! Thump!_

‘ _Footsteps?_ ’ Keria thought, noticing whoever was coming towards her was running and fast. Turning around, she saw a grey blur before a furry fist drove her to the floor, her body skidding across the wood.

"WHAT. ARE. _YOU_. DOING. HERE?!" Bunny stood shaking in front of her, his fists clenched tight around his wooden boomerangs. Keria was motionless on the ground, her black cloak covering her body from view.

Jack dropped to the ground, confusion written on his face.

"Bunny, what's wrong? Why did you have to do that for?" Jack stepped in front of Bunny, arms stretched out with his staff in his right hand, trying to distract Bunny from Keria. The Pooka just growled, causing Jack to flinch in surprise. He had never so much anger in the Pooka's eyes and it scared him.

"Jack, stay out of the way. This is between me and _him_." Bunny growled at Jack, once again facing the unmoving person on ground.

"Him?" Jack muttered but Bunny didn't hear the winter spirit as he walked over to Keria, picking her up by her cloak and throwing her against the wall.

"Well, _Death_?" Bunny sneered, "Got anything to say before I kick ya a-" He was cut off when he was suddenly thrown across the hall, into the wall, cracking the wood slightly. Jack quickly jumped back, bright blue eyes widened with fear and surprise. The young spirit watched as Keria slowly stood up, her cloak now having tentacle-like limbs that moved as if they had a mind of their own. When she fully stood up, her hood fell back, revealing her scarred face but instead of bright grey eyes with flecks of color, they were now a blood red filled with fury.

"Bloody hell..." Bunny muttered he stood up, rubbing the back of his head where it hit the wall. He looked up and he couldn't believe his dull emerald green eyes.

"You're a shelia?!"

"You're Slenderman?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is all I have pre-written and I'm sorry it took so long to post this. School sucks. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can. Leave kudos, subscribe, and comment please!


	8. Jack is an idiot and everyone is confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny and Keria fight, only to have North and Sandy interfere! What's wrong with Keria and why the hell is Jack laughing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for this late chapter! School got in the way and just couldn't get the words out. Hope you enjoy!

Bunny and Keria didn't even flinch at the sound of Phil hitting the back of Jack’s head or the sound of spirit’s protest as the yeti dragged him away.

The hall was completely abandoned except for the two figures standing across from each other, confetti and sparkles still raining down on them. The only movement was Keria’s tentacles, waving back and forth as if they were in water.

Keeping his gaze on the female, Bunny inched toward her slowly, but surely. Keria in return pinned him with a glare, the tentacles twitching in an agitated movement as he approached her. The tension in the atmosphere was thick, and the anger from the pair seemed to ooze throughout the building.

Her red eyes flashing, the black tentacles stretched towards Bunny at super speed, Bunny barely able to dodge them. The points on each tentacle sharpened and as the Pooka tried his best from getting stabbed, several cuts appeared on his arms and legs.

Another black tentacle came crashing into the floor, creating a crater in the wood floor, shards of oak flying into the air as Bunny jumped to the side, throwing both of his boomerangs at the woman, only to have them knocked over the railing by a tentacle. Bunny hanged his head as purple wavy lines appeared overhead, muttering “my poor boomerangs…”

"Oh well sh-" Bunny was suddenly thrown against the wall, the air knocked out of his lungs. Black dots swarmed at the edge of vision as he tried to stand up as a loud voice echoed through the hall.

"VHAT IS GOING ON?" North stomped into the hall, placing himself in between the two fighting spirits. Keria just growled in response, not reacting to North's startled expression to her inhuman response. North calmly took a step back, putting his hands up to show her he had no weapons. She calmed dome, her tentacle going back into her cloak but she didn't ease from her defensive stance, ready to attack at any moment. Bunny, however, thought North was just plan nuts.

“NORTH! WHAT THE BLOODY HE-” Bunny was once again interrupted from his cursing when Sandy put a gag made of golden sand over his mouth. The Pooka glared at the Dream Guardian, who just smirked and floated over to where North was.

“Sandy…” North said with a warning tone as the oldest of the Guardians floated right up to Keria, their eyes level with each other. Nothing was said or signed between them, only Keria’s frantic eye movement to see everyone in the room.

After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, Sandy smiled softly and the red in Keria’s eyes faded. When all the red was gone, her eyes drifted shut and fell limp to the waiting golden cloud. Sandy looked back at North and, now ungagged, Bunny to grin and give two thumbs up as the spirit clothed in black slept on the floating cloud next to him.

They both face palmed.

* * *

North passed in front of the fireplace of the meeting room as Tooth tended to Bunny’s injuries, the sound being the crackle of the fire and the hisses of pain. Tooth had arrived not long after Sandy knocked Keria out with a sneaky strand of dreamsand and had watched with the others as he placed her gently on the couch. She didn't say anything, only looked at North with a curious expression and hurried to Bunny’s side once she noticed the blood dropping to the floor.  Once in a while, one of her fairies would fly up to her chirping and she would answer quickly but said nothing more than needed.

Jack was sitting the chair furthest away form the blazing fire, watching the very quiet Guardians and the still sleeping Keria. With his legs criss cross and his elbows leaning on said legs, he rested his head in his palms and sighed. No one turned toward him and although he was itching to  remove his staff from its resting place next to the chair and ice some elves (or Bunny), North told him to sit there while he was thinking. He sighed again, now receiving a glare from Bunny who was on the other couch in the room, not even trying to sit up right. After another minute of waiting, Jack sighed again with an even harsher glare from Bunny and a silent chuckle from Sandy, his sand tinkling as it fell of him. The forth sigh got everyone’s attention since Bunny threw a small throw pillow at Jack, only to completely miss the frost spirit and have it slide across the wood floor a couple feet. Jack just grinned as everyone in the room laughed at the now grumbling Bunny, only to fall silent as a voice rang throughout the room.

“Ah hell, what happened? I swear if Death put Nightshade in my food again, I will kill… him… oh.” Keria held her head in one hand, the flecks of color in her eyes moving each time she blinked in confusion as she looked around the room. Sandy floated in front of her and waved as he, well tried, to sign something with his sand only to have her wave back slowly and her eyes squinting in confusion.

“I have no idea what you are saying, Sandy.” Keria bluntly said her face now void of emotion. Sand blew out of Sandy’s ears in frustration and started to sign in ASL, hoping she would get it this time.

Keria eyes followed his hand movement and the more he signed, the more her eyes widened and the flecks in her eyes moved more frantically in her eyes pupils, fear clear in her face. Once he stopped, she turned her head to everyone in the room, searching for something. She found it when her eyes landed on Bunny and saw the bandages that covered his arms and other parts of his body, blood still sweeping through the cotton.

“Aw shit.” Keria muttered with a grimace, Jack falling out his seat laughing.

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes at Jack, who was currently trying to his breathe back from laughing so hard and falling on his back onto the wood floor.

“What? The look on her face was hilarious!” Jack exclaimed when his fellow Guardians gave him a pointed look. The room fell silent again when Keria stood up and walked over to Bunny, the Pooka tensing as she neared.

When she stood in front of him, she dropped her head to the floor, her bangs covering her eyes as she spoke and her hands twitching at her sides.

“Are… are you ok?” She breathed out, her voice cracking with fear. The other four people in the room just watched as Bunny gritted his teeth and snarled at her as he spoke, his whole body tense as the young woman slightly shook with emotion.

“No, I am not! You could’ve killed me and everyone else in the Pole! Just because you’re a shelia doesn't mean you’re innocent. You tried to kill me and I want you kicked out NOW!” Bunny was shaking with anger, his fist clenched tight at his sides as he forced himself to stay on the couch. Keria just nodded, her small frame still shaking slightly as she turned towards North, her head still facing towards the floor.

“I came here to tell you that Chaos has broken free and I cannot stop him. He is the reason Sophie and so many others are dead. He is only targeting old believers, whose belief was strong in their childhood and early teens. Even though they stopped believing, that power is still there and he is absorbing that from them as they die. If you need any more information, talk to Death. I do not want to harm anyone else so I shall take my leave. Good day.” Keria spoke softly but as she talked, her tone grew cold and even Jack shivered at the sound of it. When her speech came to an end, before anyone could say a word, her cloak wrapped itself around her. The mass of shadows seemed to explode in the middle of the room, the fire almost going out from the wind and light was sucked from the room. When the darkness gave away to light, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe!


	9. Tooth has a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians have no idea what to do with Bunny so hurt but Tooth does something on her own.

It’s been hours since Keria left and North has yet to stop pacing. While the rest of the Guardians were sleeping, Tooth has been watching North the entire time, concern crinkling her feathered forehead. What Keria said before her abrupt departure sat heavy on her heart and worried her mind with many questions.

 _What did Keria mean by Chaos being free? Wasn’t he sealed away thousands of years ago? I saw him sealed myself! How did he break free?_ Her thoughts were broken by Bunny’s groan of pain as he shifted in his sleep. He almost looked like a mummy from the sheer amount of bandages; the smell of medical supplies filled the room and it made her eyes water from the sheer amount of it. The bleeding had finally stopped a little while ago as Bunny slept due to the drugs North gave him for the pain and the extensive blood loss. Tooth wrung her hands as her wings flickered nervously. She just didn’t know what to do and her fellow hard-headed Guardians were not helping.

Suddenly, a deep sigh from the fur clad Guardian made her feathers ruffle once she saw him stop pacing, looking so much older than before this whole crisis. His eyes barely held that sparkle of wonder and his cheeks, where a rosy tint would usually be held, were now pale from pure exhaustion and stress. North rubbed his face trying to ease the exhaustion from his eyes and somehow make sense of this situation.

“What are we going to do North? We can’t just sit around and wait if Chaos really is free,” Tooth whispered as her and North were the only ones awake and Jack barely slept anyways. North just sighed and stared in the burning fire.  The giant fireplace was able to hold a fire big enough to warm up the room, but also not too warm where Jack would be uncomfortable. The bright flames illumined the man’s face, every wrinkle and crease clear to Tooth’s weary amethyst eyes.

“Vhat can we do? Not without Death or Keria.” North looked so tired and Tooth couldn’t help but feel so useless. She did not like that at all. She had to do something, anything, to get rid of this itching feeling beneath her skin from doing nothing. She looked at Bunny, who groaned in pain while he dreamed, and then above her in the beams where Jack and Sandy were sleeping together on a dream sand cloud. She had to protect her family and she knew what to do.

* * *

The shimmering lights of London were a stark contrast against the clouded dark sky. Neither the moon nor the stars shone through the clouds, the street lamps one of the few sources of light in the middle of the night. It was the witching hour, well past midnight, and most everyone was asleep… in more ways than one.

Tooth flittered from window to window as she followed her little fairies, looking for something. An urgent chirp had her speeding down the street; her wings were ever so silent as she hovered in front of a dim lit room have a small nursing home. The elderly man inside seemed to be resting, but that was not the case. His chest was still, the lines on the silver haired man’s face almost ceased to exist and there was no fluttering behind his eye lids. If one just glanced at him, they would assume he was sleeping ever so peacefully, with peaceful dreams to keep him company. No, this man had died in his sleep just a few minutes ago and while Tooth silently grieved for the unknown man as he had most likely been a believer in his lifetime, she was comforted by the thought of the long life he had lived.

A shift of the shadows in the corner drew her attention away from her thoughts and she held her breath in anticipation. The darkness curled around itself, forming a human shape bubble until, a second later, a soft pop noise could barely be heard as a man steeped out from the corner.

Now, Tooth had heard stories through the ages. Of how terrifying Death was or how one should never cross infamous “Grim Reaper” because he would strike you down with his equally infamous scythe. The man who had steeped out from the darkest of shadows in order to collect an old man’s soul was not at all like the man she imagined from the never ending tales. This man was not a living skeleton covered in a cloak of doomed souls, nor did he carry a long ageless scythe that was rusted with dry blood. No, this man was not that horrific image in Tooth’s mind that left her thoughts completely because she was struggling over the fact that Death, the spirit no one wanted to come near, looked like a hung-over college student.

She had to cover her mouth from laughing out loud and some of her fairies had actually flown a couple windows down to make sure the spirit they were spying on didn’t hear them. Unfortunately that was not the case.

"Well. This is certainly a surprise." He spoke while he ushered in Tooth, slowly walking to the bed in the middle of the room. She just looked at him, taking in his sloppy bun resting at the nape of his neck and his bloodshot dark bark colored eyes.

"Wanna tell me whatca doin' here? Cause I do have a job to do ya know." Death spoke as he reached one hand out to the body's forehead, touching it lightly as it caused a small burst of light to travel from the corpse to the palm of the spirit's hand. The soul's light shined upon a small tattoo on his granola colored wrist as it rested in palm while he reached into the pocket of his jacket; two scythes forming an X while their blades faced the opposite direction. Death just looked at Tooth with a raised dark bushy eyebrow as drew an empty small glass jar from the inside of his hooded jacket and shoved the soul inside. Tooth finally spoke and he almost dropped the jar while screwing the top close, his mouth wide open in shock.

"You tried to out-drink the Leprechaun, didn't you?" Tooth looked like she knew the answer already, not needing him to say a word. He stood there in shock, the glass jar glowing with the soul inside as it rested in his grasp, and Tooth just waited as her fairies flittered in and out of the window, chirping as they went out. Blinking twice, Death silently placed the small glowing jar back inside his jacket, the abrupt change in light made Tooth blink a couple times to help her eyes adjust.

“How didja know that?”

“You look how I do every time I have a drinking contest with him. Though, he’s the one looking and feeling even worse.” She spoke while floating over the body in the middle of the room, her arms crossed and her legs curled up to her chest as her wings blurred in the air. Tooth heard him run his hands over his rumpled unbuttoned plaid shirt over a very well-worn Nirvana t-shirt in an effort to straighten out the wrinkles. Unfortunately, nothing could be done about the overwhelming odor of alcohol and stale sweat. She continued to look down at the pale body, silver hairs catching the dim light of the lamp in the nightstand. She turned her head to the many framed pictures that crowed the top of the nightstand and her thought were immediately filled with the childhood this man had as well as the long life he lived after the loss of his last baby teeth.

“By the way, you may want to get a new pair of jeans. Those look decades old and I don’t think those alcohol stains are coming out any time soon.” She glanced over at the other spirit to seeing him shrug as he shifted his scuffed-up red converses and black sharpie drawn skulls lined the edge of the shoes.

“What can I say, these jeans are vintage and I had a hell of a time. Every decade, in fact. Now, tell me why a pretty lady like you would be looking for a spirit such as myself." As he spoke, she slowly flew back over to opposite side of the bed, across from Death, and she hovered in mid-air with her legs crossed-crossed to meet his exhausted dark eyes with her determined amethyst ones. He winked at her but she just rolled her eyes. He was not at all her type. Her type was in fact just one person but he would have to wait. This was a serious issue and she did not have time for love at the moment.

"It's about Keria." Nothing was said for a minute while he searched her face for any hints of falsehood. Finding nothing but the truth in her eyes, he sighed as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, his wide shoulders tensing from the unavoidable stress that was to come.

"Is that so? Well, you can tell me on the way to Pole. My guess is that this also invoked the rest of the Guardians." She nodded her thanks and slightly grinned as he led her to the darkest corner of the room, the same one he entered from. He waved her into the moving shadows before him, the darkness swallowing them as they walked into nothingness. Before they were taken completely by the shadows, Death's words echoed in that room for the time, each word quieter than the last before his question ended.

"Now, before we get started, how in the hell did you out-drink the Leprechaun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so late! School got busy and the words just couldn't get out.   
> I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review as it keeps me writing!


	10. Enter Stage Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this strange figure and what exactly is going on?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would ya look at that! It didn't take me months to write this chapter! XD This one is A LOT shorter than the others and this is why. Since I feel really bad if I don't update as often, I'm gonna write more shorter chapter instead of huge ones that take months to write. I hope this ok for you guys and I'll try to keep it up during the school year! Hopefully I’ll be able to get a chapter out each month.   
> Enjoy!

Deep underground, giant steel cages were gently swinging back and forth as a strange breeze blew through the cave. The lone spirit in the lair turned his head slightly towards the noise, narrowing his eyes as he ignored the Nightmare nudging him to continue petting its mane. He stepped closer to the edge, looking high up in the cave to only see the empty cages. Several Nightmares came up to him, worried about his strange behavior.

“I'm fine, just...” The spirit absentmindedly petted one of the Nightmare's mane. The cages had stopped moving but a strange feeling that something was wrong would not leave the spirit. With his forehead crinkled by his concerning thoughts, he walked to the rusty metal globe in the middle of the main floor, bright yellow lights covering most of the surface. Running his hand over the surface of North America, his other hand still buried in the sandy mane of the Nightmare. His thoughts went wild. Just trying to think of what to do because the uneasy feeling created a weight on his chest.

One of the other Nightmares gently nudged his back, tearing his eyes away from the globe and interrupting his thoughts. Sighing, the spirit finally came to a decision. Freeing himself from the needy Nightmares that were surrounding him, he whistled for his oldest Nightmare that he trusted the most. Appearing from the shadows a large Nightmare, slightly bigger than all the others, trotted up to the spirit, waiting.

Whispering to the large Nightmare, the sand creature of fear nodded his large head and snorted in agreement. After receiving the orders, the Nightmare ran off back into the shadows and disappeared somewhere in the world to follow his master's command.

With that done, the spirit turned toward the long hallway that held his chambers, ready to wait until his messenger came back. However, he could not go any further than a few feet when a soft voice broke the silence. He quickly turned, his eyes wide as he searched the darkness for the intruder and the voice once again rang out, more clearly than the last. Just one syllable that echoed through the cave.

“Pitch.”


	11. There she is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is that walking out of the shadows and where the heck is Tooth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Got this finished right on time! Hope you enjoy this! Remember, I don’t own RotG and please review! I'll to get a chapter out every month.

“North, I am gonna throw my boomerang at ya if ya don’t stop pacing. It’s getting annoying.” Bunny glared at the large Guardian still pacing in front of the fireplace. He could swear that there was a mark on the floor from North constantly walking in one place.

"I'm worried about her, Bunny." The man stroked his pure white beard in front the fire, his tense back facing the Pooka lying on the couch.

"I'm worried about her too but we don't know where the Sheila went. We already sent Sandy and Jack out to find her hours ago. The Sheila can take care of herself if she has too. She'll come back soon.”

North just grimly frowned but nodded. Bunny sighed as he turned his head up toward the ceiling, his mind racing and thinking the worst. He would have covered his face with one of his laws if his whole body wasn't still in pain.

The Pooka scowled at the mere thought of the dark spirit that attacked him yesterday. He had never known that Death had a sister. How could he? Bunny just sighed again as he glanced at North, the Russian had resumed pacing once again.

However, a sudden noise from the darkest hallway halted all racing thoughts and worries. The shadows seemed to solidify and allowed no light to penetrate as a voice echoes from within. The two Guardians stood still, hardly breathing as they waited for the source of the voice, or voices, to come closer. Finally, two shadow covered figures emerged from the corner where two voices could be clearly heard. Bunny silently raised his boomerang at the same time North pull out his twin swords, both of the ready to strike. However, their weapons were dropped from shock at seeing Tooth and the greatly feared Death laughing and talking together as they walked out of the shadows. 

“Tooth!” The fairy was cut off mid-sentence and quickly turned her head towards the two spirits that called out her name. She was about to respond when a huge body suddenly grabbed her in a tight hug and lifted her a foot off the ground.

“North! North! Put me down!” Tooth spoke with laughter clear in her words as she grinned wide to North’s teary eyed smile. The Russian put Tooth down and was about to interrogate her on where she had been this entire time but was cut off from a boomerang flying past his head and hitting the still hung-over Death straight in the forehead. Death, not expecting the strike, fell to the ground completely bewildered, just blinking up at the ceiling. North and Tooth both turned around to see Bunny collapse against the couch, the first boomerang still on the floor while the second one now beside Death’s head. The Pooka was panting; blood had seeped through the bandages, fury clear on his face. Although, Tooth face palmed once Death spoke, completely shattering Bunny’s anger.

“Well, that was… unexpected. Can I get a drink?”


	12. What's his name again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Death have a name and why did Tooth bring him to the Pole in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now going to try to update twice a month! So please please review and remember, I do not own RotG.

“I want ‘im gone.”

“Now, Bunny-“

“I don’t care, Tooth! He’s a danger to all of us and is not to be trusted!.” North just sighed for what seemed the hundredth time as he observed the argument between Tooth and Bunny, topic of said argument sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.

“Why did you even bring Death-“

“Actually, my name is Steve.” Bunny froze, still not used to hearing the spirit of Death talking to him, his mouth gaping as he blinked in shock. Tooth chuckled softly as North rose one fuzzy salted eyebrow, his eyes glinting of laughter. Bunny looked to North than back to Tooth then back to Tooth, his face a mask of confusion and waited for an explanation of some kind. North just shrugged in response he struggled not to laugh.

“North. Tooth. Did you know this?”

“Nyet.”

“Yes.” Tooth chucked at Bunny’s frustrated groan and looked back at ‘Steve.’

“Is your name really Steve or are you messing with us?” He scowled at the sitting spirit who is grinning with no worry, not at all knowing how close he was to being hit in the face.

“Heh, I just kidding. My name is really Adian.” Bunny’s scowl didn’t drop as he grumbled something about inappropriate names for dark spirits. He turned back to Tooth, only to find her sporting a wide grin.

“Yes, Bunny?” She was trying while failing to keep laughter out of her voice as Adian and North chuckled in the background.

“Back to the topic at hand, why did ya bring… Adian here?” He spat out his name like it was a curse and was tense while lying on the couch, Tooth still hovering over him. The spirit in question perked up as he sat up straighter and turned his head up towards Tooth.

"I brought him here because we need help. His help." Buuny scoffed, again, shaking his head in denail. Although, the bandages covering most of his body would say otherwise.

"Why my help though? Keria can currently take care of herself." Tooth just sighed as the Pooka mumbled under his breath something along the lines of 'hell yeah she can,' bringing Adian's attention to the blood stained bandages. His dark grey eyes widened as he sensed the faint energy of Keria's cloak from the wounds.

"Tell me what happened. Now.” 


	13. Well Well look who it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch actually has a soft side but who is his unwanted visitor?

“Keria.” Pitch breathed her name, concern wrinkling the grey toned skin around his eyes and forehead. He rushed toward her, catching the spirit before she fell and called out for his lead Nightmare, Ebony.

“That’s still a cheesy name.” Keria mumbled as Pitch lifted her up in his arms easily, making a metal note to ask her if she’s actually been eating lately, and followed the huge Nightmare to Keria’s room that was close by the exit. The sand-made horse shoved his huge body against towering black ivory doors trimmed in silver, moving gently to the side as Pitch strolled in the room.

Keria had her eyes closed by the time Pitch laid her down on the king sized bed surrounded by shimmering silver curtains, the covers and sheets a matching black with silver trim. The man placed the back of his grey tones hand on her forehead gently, frowning at the slightly heated pale skin. Although, he decided against covering her with the heavy quilts, which were currently in the large dark wood chest at the foot of the bed, as this fever was only caused by over exhaustion. With luck, the chilled room will bring her body back to normal lower-than-human temperature.

“Then, I’ll let you pick out names next time I make more Nightmares.” Pitch chucked softly when Keria mumbled a soft ‘yas’ under her breath, slowly falling asleep. His soft smile fell when her breathing leveled, asleep so very unusually quick.

“What happened to you this time, my dear?” Pitch whispered as to not wake the sleeping spirit, sitting in the nearby chair by the bed when a soft snort tore his attention away. However, who he saw at the doorway, smirking next to nervous Ebony, had him covering his mouth in surprise so he wouldn’t wake up Keria with his almost yell. He rose quickly, silently storming out of the room, almost floating across the floor with anger. Holding the door open long enough for Ebony and the unwanted visitor, he quietly closed the large twin doors, pausing one to make sure Keria was asleep, and strolled back to the large room with the globe. Stopping at the metal globe, bright yellow lights covering most of its surface, he turned toward his ‘guest’ and promptly demanded answer although his voice never went above a whisper.

“The hell are you doing here, Sandy?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a few days late! I had the SAT the 3rd and just didn't have time to type this up beforehand between all the studying. Kinda short and kinda of a filler but its important!


	14. Summary courtesy of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adian is kinda pissed but still manages to crack some jokes... I think?

“Let me get this straight, even though I’m not,” Adian chuckled at his own joke although only Tooth smiled while the other two guardians in the room just looked confused, though if Jack was there, the frost sprite would have laughed. He sobered and continued speaking to Bunny.

“You attacked Keria, thinking she was me and was injured in the process. After Sandy knocked her out, you didn’t even think to contact me or even question why she had tentacles coming out of her cloak. When she woke up and apologized, you yelled at her causing her to mysteriously disappear after informing ya’ll about Chaos being free after thousands of years. And to top it all off, you are not healing as fast as you should be. Did I get it all or am I missing something?” Adian raised one dark silver eyebrow with a grim frown wrinkling the light brown skin around his eyes; dark circles were still resting below worried dead bark colored eyes.

Bunny grimaced but made no sound to deny it, anger still burning under his skin right next to the pain radiating throughout his body. Lying down on the huge couch by the fireplace was not helping and only made the pain worse with extra heat. He didn’t say anything as Adian reached into an inner pocket of his jacket, coming out with what seemed like a blob of black that pulsed like a heartbeat. With a twitch of rough callus fingers, the blob moved and condensed into a perfect butterfly that fit in the palm of Adian’s palm, its wings fluttering in anticipation. After a few flutters, the shadow-made butterfly flew to the darkest corner of the room, only to disappear to wherever Adain sent it. Bunny narrowed his eyes at the spirit who only grinned but dropped it a second later.

“I know why you aren’t healing as fast as you should, Bunny, and there is a high chance you can die if you let something like this happens again. But for now, I think we should wait for Keria to arrive, don’t ya think? I wanna see if she’ll succeed in killing you this time. Prime entertainment, I say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I should finish "The Believer" either this week or the next. Please don't forget to comment and subscribe!


	15. Pitch the Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, would you look at this.

Standing across from each other nearby the iron glowing globe, the two spirits who both held power over dreams, waited for each other to speak. Well, Sandy could only make symbols with his sand or use ASL to communicate. Pitch was waiting, impatiently while tapping his grey fingers against his side, to see Sandy's reason for intruding into his realm. After several moments of tense silence, Pitch raised an eyebrow, obviously silently demanding an answer from the golden man, who was floating just high enough to be level with the Nightmare King. What Pitch was expecting was only one sand figure formed above the Sandman's head. Keria. The tapping stopped.

A different type of tapping started, footsteps coming from the far hallway with all the bedrooms and living areas. Keria came walking up the stairs to the platform and room where the two other spirits where, rubbing her eye with the scar. Ebony was right by her side as her other hand was tangled in his sandy mane, the Nightmare carefully watching her in case she falls or trips.

Both dream spirits quickly turned to her in concern, Pitch walking toward her in long strides to gather her in his arms. Sandy floating right behind him and look toward Ebony for answers as to what was wrong. The Nightmare neighed in response which Sandy seemed to understand and nodded.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet. Did something wake you?" Pitch's hand hovered above Keria's arms, not knowing what to do to help or if there was anything he could do. Sandy watched closely, grinning in response to Pitch acting like a concerned father. To be honest it was hilarious, but Sandy didn't Pitch to throw him out or Keria to glare at him. He shivered internally at the thought.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just woke up, that's all. Though, my scar is throbbing a bit but that could be because of what happened."

"Oh really? And that would be…?" Pitch crossed his arms across his chest and started tapping his right fingers against his left arm. Sandy stifled a laugh as Keria visibly grew nervous, fidgeting and not looking at Pitch.

"Um… You see… Would you believe me if I said I tripped and hit my eye?" A raised eyebrow was the only answer need and Keria broke, telling Pitch every single detail of the last couple days but keeping out her opinions on the Australian Pooka. That could wait.

The tapping stopped and Sandy fell to the ground laughing, golden sand falling around him with a soft twinkle sound.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww angry Dad Pitch. how cute :3
> 
> Sorry this is so late! Finals killed me and just didn't the time nor motivation to write. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or gave kudos to the story! Every single one of you have made my day and writing this a bit easier! Also, thank you for the positive remarks on The Believer and I will try to write more of that soon!
> 
> This chapter is short but during the break, no promises, I will try to write either a Christmas special or a extra longer chapter. Tell me which one you want more and I'll see which one wants to get written! Thank you again and hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who that could be...

Lights in the trees. Magic in the air. Isn't that North has always said? Ah, Christmas, a truly wonder-filled day of the year. And a stress-filled day. Poor North, always stomping around the Pole ordering around various Yeti while also checking the list. The rest of the Guardians already gave up on trying to help or even get North to rest as he never heard a word they said. _I_ on the other hand, didn't even try. I much prefer watching from afar. Well, maybe being in the same building is not that far away. It's just… so _funny_. All the bustling around and panic that just affected the air with such a lovely taste, although I have been almost run over by one of these Yetis. I think his name is Phil. He's my favorite.

With all that said, I did enjoy this time of year. Music. Food. Family. Such a cheerful time of year to relax after all the work is done and just _wait_. Till the end of year and for the new one to start. Then the pain begins all over again. But that is forgotten. Just for one day. One precious, light-hearted day I can never have. That's okay though, because people all across of the world aren't in the same boat as me. Aren't reminded of every single pain and moment of sadness one experiences through life. A life filled of death and despair and darkness with no escape on sight. Light, nowhere to seen and silence slowly choking me, never letting me go. Dying over and over and over….

…..

Uh.

Never mind.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wonder who that could be? Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it and Happy Hoildays to everyone else! I hope you all had a lovely day!
> 
> Message me your guess or if you give up, ask and I'll telll ya. ;) maybe


	17. Note!

I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long but every time I sit down to try to write _something_ , I just draw a blank. I do have a vague plot line for "Darkest Day" but to be honest, I just want to rewrite the thing. When I wrote this, it was only meant to be a one-shot. My writing style since then has changed dramatically and I just see all the flaws in this story. I am so so sorry and I hate it too when an author does this, but I think I am going to completely rewrite this story over the summer. I just want to fix all the inconsistencies and possibly change Keria's name. I don't know. This does not mean I will stop writing. Oh no. I have an Undertale fanfic in the works (yes yes i know ugh Undertale) and you can read all my original work I've been posting from my English classes. Again, I am so so sorry but feel free to message me any questions you may have about "Darkest Day." (I also may change the name of the story as well because it doesn't really apply past chapter one.) 

Thank you for your patience and constant support! Love you all!

~WittyWitter


End file.
